Warriors: The Parent Trap
by GingerFlight
Summary: Rosepaw and Skypaw are twin sisters, one from ThunderClan, the other from RiverClan. When they find out about this, they do everything possible to get their parents back together. Full summary inside. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

ThunderClan

Leader Stonestar - dark gray tom with blazing red paws, amber eyes

Deputy Flamefeather - orange she-cat with scarlet stripes along her tail and yellow stripes on the rest of her body, green eyes

Apprentice, Starlingpaw

Medicine Cat Goldendapple - dappled golden she-cat

Warriors

Stormflight - gray tom with thick fur

Sunstream - ginger she-cat with shining green eyes

Creampetal - milky white she-cat, blind

Eaglestrike - dark brown tom with solemn orange eyes

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Sandsoul - sandy brown tom with one brown ear

Shimmerstream - blue gray she-cat with wide, watery aqua blue eyes

Darkshadow - black tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Basilpaw

Birdtalon - white tom with gray patches

Screechfang - ghostly white tom with blank, white eyes

Apprentice, Serpentpaw

Snakestrike - blood red tom with white paws

Minnowsplash - fluffy silver she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Ripplefall - silver she-cat

Apprentice, Tornpaw

Apprentices

Starlingpaw - creamy brown she-cat with gentle green eyes, white paws

Rosepaw - pretty dark ginger she-cat with one white paw, sky blue eyes

Basilpaw - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with emerald green eyes

Serpentpaw - thin gray tom with orange stripes

Icepaw - pure white she-cat

Tornpaw - jet black tom with amber eyes

Queens

Echomoon - tiny pale gray she-cat with a white tail, mother of Birdtalon's kit: Spiritkit

Autumnleaf - scarlet colored she-cat with golden stripes and a white underbelly, mother of Stonestar's kits: Slashkit and Dustkit

Elders

Chaos - elderly dark gray tom with a badly scratched ear and a crooked tail, formerly a loner

ShadowClan

Leader Arrowstar - arrogant brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Apprentice, Hazepaw

Deputy Bearbreeze - light brown she-cat with dark amber eyes

Medicine Cat Emberblaze - light gray she-cat with golden stripes and white paws

Apprentice, Crowpaw

Warriors

Slitfang - golden brown tom with orange eyes

Sparrowflight - light brown tabby she-cat with orange chest fur

Apprentice, Flarepaw

Ashspirit - light brown she-cat with one gray paw

Talonslash - black tom with ice blue eyes

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Peachtail - creamy tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Spiderpaw

Forestnight - very dark gray tom

Springstep - tiny gray and white she-cat

Brightgaze - white tom, amber eyes

Grassfur - long haired golden tom

Apprentices

Crowpaw - gray tom with a short tail, green eyes

Hazepaw - silver she-cat with a very long tail

Flarepaw - ginger tom with amber eyes

Poppypaw - dark gray she-cat

Spiderpaw - dark tortoiseshell tom, permanently narrowed blue eyes

Queens

Spicewing - light gray she-cat with brown flecks, pregnant with Talonslash's kits

Birchleaf - tiny white she-cat with brown rings around her tail, mother of Forestnight's kit: Nightkit

Elders

Cindertooth - grizzled gray tom with almost no teeth

RiverClan

Leader Slatestar - dark gray she-cat

Deputy Clawfire - white tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Dapplepaw

Medicine Cat Thistlepelt - light brown tom

Warriors

Orangeclaw - large orange tom with amber eyes

Lightflower - white she-cat with light brown smudges around her paws, green eyes

Featherfall - light gray she-cat

Apprentice, Skypaw

Snowflurry - white she-cat, large gray eyes

Mintwhisker - tiny gray she-cat

Apprentice, Fishpaw

Fogeyes - large gray striped golden tom, blind blue eyes

Apprentice, Spectrumpaw

Eclipseshadow - long haired black she-cat

Apprentice, Pepperpaw

Thrushcaller - brown tom with light gray paws, ears, tail tip, and underbelly

Speedstrike - swift blue gray tom, green eyes

Shellsong - creamy golden tabby she-cat with white paws

Apprentice, Pearlpaw

Bloodfrost - tiny ginger tom with red eyes

Apprentice, Gustpaw

Apprentices

Dapplepaw - calico she-cat

Skypaw - pretty dark ginger she-cat with one white paw, sky blue eyes

Fishpaw - silver gray tom, amber eyes

Spectrumpaw - creamy golden tabby she-cat, odd purple eyes

Pepperpaw - gray tom with brown and golden flecks

Pearlpaw - white she-cat with a tinge of silver in her fur, ice blue eyes

Gustpaw - small blue gray she-cat

Queens

Leopardstep - golden brown she-cat, mother of Thrushcaller's kits: Songkit, Waterkit, and Streamkit

Memorysong - silver tabby she-cat, pregnant with Speedstrike's kits

WindClan

Leader Ravenstar - jet black tom, sapphire blue eyes

Apprentice, Emeraldpaw

Deputy Sapphirestream - silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Apprentice, Littlepaw

Medicine Cat Squirreltail - light brown she-cat with a bushy tail, green eyes

Apprentice, Hailpaw

Warriors

Flashfire - long haired black tom, blue eyes

Maplebreeze - wiry brown she-cat

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Flowerleaf - lithe light gray she-cat

Deerfoot - gray tom with brown paws

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Creekwater - blue gray she-cat

Weaselwhisker - brown tom, gray eyes

Weedstone - gray tom, white paws

Hawkfeather - creamy dark brown taby tom

Apprentice, Burnpaw

Apprentices

Hailpaw - dark gray tom with white patches, blue eyes

Emeraldpaw - dark ginger she-cat, emerald green eyes

Littlepaw - tiny golden tom

Willowpaw - blue gray she-cat, amber eyes

Silverpaw - silver tabby she-cat

Burnpaw - brown tom with orange paws

Queens

Mistwing - very pale gray she-cat, mother of Weaselwhisker's kits: Rockkit, Tearkit, and Dreamkit

Shiningtail - slender white she-cat with a golden tail, mother of Hawkfeather's kit: Swoopkit

Elders

Robinflight - dark gray she-cat with orange splotches, torn ear

Shrewfur - ginger tom

Other Cats

Streak - brown tom with long scars across his face, only one eye

Maisie - silver tabby she-cat that lives in a den on the edge of ThunderClan territory


	2. Prologue

**Hi! Sorry, I forgot to put the summary on the alliegances, so...**

**Summary: Rosepaw and Skypaw are twin sisters. One grew up in ThunderClan, the other in RiverClan. When they discover that they are sisters and how their parents sepearted the day they were born, they do everything in their power to get them back together. Including switching places. But can they get their parents back while a sinister she-cat begins to push the Clans farther apart?**

**...This is just something I kinda/sorta dreamt about last night. So don't blame me if the beginning's crappy. It gets better later on.**

* * *

Orangeclaw walked into camp with a thrush in his mouth. He set it down on the ground and looked up at the sky worriedly. The moon shone straight back at him, doing absolutely nothing to calm him. Hearing pawsteps, he whirled around to face the RiverClan medicine cat, Thistlepelt, and asked quickly, "How is she?"

Thistlepelt dipped his head. "She's doing quite well. Her kits are healthy and strong, too."

Relief filled Orangeclaw. "Thank StarClan for that." He picked up his thrush again. "I'll just go visit her and see how she's doing."

Thistlepelt nodded to him and went into his den. Orangeclaw hurried towards the nursery, ignoring the yowls of congratulations from his Clanmates as he bounded forward. As he was about to enter the nursery, he stopped as white cat with light brown smudges around her paws blocked his path.

"Excuse me, Lightflower," Orangeclaw meowed, his face showing no emotion.

Lightflower's green eyes flashed. "Is it true?" she demanded, her voice somewhat accusing. "Has Sunstream given birth?"

Orangeclaw gazed at her, looking guilty. "Yes. Now out of my way, please."

Lightflower stared at him for a few seconds more, then whipped around and vanished into the warriors den. Orangeclaw's eyes followed her until she had gone. Then he looked away and entered the nursery.

His mate, Sunstream, lay in a corner of the nursery, purring loudly. Two kits lay by her side, suckling from her and purring just as loudly. Orangeclaw marveled at how alike they looked. Setting down his thrush, he meowed softly, "I brought some fresh-kill for you, Sunstream."

At the sound of his voice Sunstream looked up. Her purr died away, and she fixed him with a cold stare. "Oh. Thank you," she meowed stiffly.

Orangeclaw shifted to one side awkwardly. She made no move to get up but continued to stare at him. Finally he asked, "Do you want it?"

Sunstream stood up, snatched the thrush away from him, and went back to her kits. Orangeclaw frowned. Waves of anger, pain, and revulsion crackled in the air around Sunstream like lightning. Bending forward, he touched his nose to her ear and murmured, "Are you all right, Sunstream?"

Orangeclaw jumped back in shock as Sunstream whirled around to face him and hissed, "Do I look all right?"

"Well - " Orangeclaw stammered.

Sunstream leapt up, her fur bristling. The two kits immediately began squealing, but their mother ignored them. Racing at Orangeclaw, she lashed out at him with unsheathed claws.

Orangeclaw ducked her blow. "What - ?"

"YOU - STUPID - CONCEITED - PIECE - OF - FOXDUNG!!" Sunstream screeched, punctuating each word with a blow to his side.

"But - " Orangeclaw began, then winced as her claws caught him on the ear. He backed away quickly. "Are you ok?"

"NO!" Sunstream glared at him. "I AM NOT OK!! I WISH I HAD NEVER COME TO THIS STUPID CLAN OF YOURS!"

"But - "

"I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU!!"

"But - "

"STOP SAYING THAT!!" Sunstream was now nose to nose with him. "AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, I AM NOT YOUR PLAYTOY!!"

"My what?" Orangeclaw looked aghast. "Sunstream, could you just tell me what this is all about?"

Sunstream glared at him. "All right. I'll tell you. Featherfall saw you and Lightflower out in the forest yesterday." Her green eyes narrowed even more. "And apparently you weren't just saying hello to each other."

Orangeclaw's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

Sunstream's tail tip flicked back and forth. "See? You don't deny it. You rotten cheat!" Stalking past him, she picked up one of her kits. The other one wailed loudly. Sunstream ignored it and walked out of the nursery.

Orangeclaw stared desperately at the little kit, who was shivering violent and wailing, then ran out after Sunstream. "Sunstream! Wait!" He finally caught up to her and regained his breath enough to ask, "Where are you going? You need to stay in the nursery!"

"I'm leaving," Sunstream stated simply.

Orangeclaw stopped in his tracks. "Leaving?"

"Yes, leaving, you dolt." She glared at him again. "I'm going back to Thunderclan. Where I really belong." She continued walking. "And I'm taking this kit with me."

"What about our other kit?" Orangeclaw spluttered lamely.

"You keep her. She'll remind you of how you betrayed me."

Orangeclaw stared at her, oblivious to the fact that heads were popping out of the dens to see what the noise was all about. "But I can't live without you," he whispered.

For a moment Sunstream's anger faltered, replaced by a sad, regretful feeling. She thought about all the good times they had shared, how excited she had been when she had found out she was going to have his kits. Then she remembered what her best friend, Featherfall, had told her, and the coldness returned to her green eyes. "I'm sure you can," she meowed coolly. "_Lightflower_ will soon find a way to comfort you, I'm sure." Then she walked out of the clearing and vanished through the bushes.

Orangeclaw stared at the place where she had gone, still in shock. Finally he looked around at the cats that had begun to gather. He saw Featherfall, who was glaring at him as if she knew exactly why Sunstream had left. He saw Slatestar, his Clan leader and his best friend, looking at him with concern. And he saw Lightflower, walking towards him with a smug look on her face. Twining her tail with his she meowed, "What happened, Orangeclaw? Where's Sunstream gone?"

The orange tom looked at Lightflower and, with a feeling of guilt, realized that Sunstream would still be here if he had never fallen for the white she-cat. Pushing her aside he walked silently towards the nursery, his tail brushing the ground, to check on his remaining kit.

* * *

**See? It's so crappy. (looks annoyed with self) But I promise it'll be better. Honest. (crosses heart and hopes to... live)**

**Squirrelflightlover**


	3. Apprentices at last!

**The first chapter is finally up! I'm sorry it took forever to do this, but I was so busy these past months. Anyways, this chapter is basically just about Rosepaw and Skypaw's apprentice ceremonies. It's not the best chapter ever, but I'll try to make the next one better, I promise!**

**- Ginger**

* * *

Rosekit bounded onto a rock and yowled, "Good morning, ThunderClan! Rise and shine! Today's the big day!!"

The kits in the ThunderClan nursery raised their heads and groaned. "What? Now?" Icepaw hissed in annoyance, raising her head and glaring at Rosekit. "Don't you know that it's _morning_???"

"All the better!" Rosekit raced over and tapped Tornkit and Basilkit's heads. "Wake up! Our apprentice ceremony is today!"

Tornkit, Basilkit's brother, opened one eye, then closed it again. "Ask them to do it tomorrow."

Rosekit rolled her eyes at him. "Like I'd do that. Oof!" She was bowled over as Basilkit tackled her. "I can't believe we're going to be apprentices!" yelled Basilkit. "This is so awesome!"

"I know!" Rosekit squealed, bouncing up and down.

"Idiots," Tornkit muttered.

"I heard that," Rosekit and Basilkit meowed together.

Nearby, Autumnleaf and Stonestar's kits, Slashkit and Dustkit, woke up and began bawling. Their mother jerked awake and gave Rosekit and Basilkit a stern look. "What'd you do?"

"We didn't do anything," Rosekit mewed, looking shocked. She grinned at Basilkit. She and the tortoiseshell kit were well known troublemakers. "We're innocent!" _For once, _Rosekit added silently in her head.

Then Rosekit pricked her ears as she heard Stonestar's loud voice call, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the HighLedge for a Clan meeting!"

Basilkit let out a triumphant yowl. "It's time!" She rapped Tornkit's head sharply, making him fall over on his side. "Comeoncomeoncomeon!!!!"

Without waiting for any of the kits, Rosekit bounded out of the nursery and out into the clearing, running headfirst into another cat. "Watch it!" she spat, then looked up. Her eyes widened. "Oh, sorry Mom."

Sunstream looked back at her daughter and nudged her, her green eyes sparkling with playfulness. "So today's the big day, huh?"

Rosekit nodded proudly. "Yup. In a matter of seconds I'll be an apprentice, and then I'll become..." She struck a pose. "A WARRIOR!!!"

Sunstream purred. "Yes, you shall." She looked around. "Where's Basilkit and the others?"

Rosekit opened her mouth to speak just as Basilkit came out of the nursery, leading Icekit and Tornkit. "There they are."

Icekit and Tornkit looked grouchy, as usual, while Basilkit smiled politely at Sunstream. "Good morning, Sunstream. Beautiful day, huh?"

Sunstream nodded, then looked at the sky, her eyes strangely unfocused as though she was thinking. Rosekit cocked her head to one side. "What'cha thinkin' about, Mom?"

The ginger she-cat blinked a couple of times, then shook her head. "N - Nothing." She gave Rosekit's fur a couple of licks. "All right, you should probably go meet Stonestar now."

Rosekit and Basilkit obeyed without question, while Icekit and Tornkit lagged behind, muttering under their breaths.

Up on the HighLedge, Stonestar had just finished talking about how a patrol had found a fox den the day before. He looked down at the cats and flicked his tail. "Icekit, Tornkit, Basilkit, and Rosekit, come here."

Rosekit squeezed between the ThunderClan deputy, Flamefeather, and her apprentice, Starlingpaw, then bounced onto the rock beside Stonestar. A few seconds later, Basilkit, Icekit, and Tornkit joined her. Rosekit and Basilkit shifted their paws excitedly, while Icekit and Tornkit looked moody. As usual.

Stonestar lifted his head. "Today, these four kits are to be named apprentices." He turned and smiled at them. "Icekit, you shall be know as Icepaw."

Icepaw said nothing, but nodded slowly.

"Minnowsplash, you are ready for an apprentice. You shall be Icepaw's mentor. Minnowsplash, I trust that you will teach Icepaw your fighting skills, and also how to be enthusiastic."

"Of course," Minnowsplash meowed from below, ignoring Icepaw's indignant look. After the warrior had come to touch noses with her new apprentice, Stonestar continued, "Tornkit, you shall be known as Tornpaw."

Tornpaw looked at his paws boredly. "Great."

"Ripplefall, you shall be mentor to Tornpaw."

Ripplefall bounded onto the rock and touched noses with Tornpaw. Stonestar turned to Ripplefall and murmured something. Ripplefall nodded, then led Tornpaw down the rock. Rosekit's ears pricked with curiosity. What had they been saying?

"Basilkit, from now on you shall be known as Basilpaw. Darkshadow will be your mentor."

Basilpaw beamed happily as Darkshadow slowly walked over. She bounced up to touch noses with him and grinned at her new mentor. Darkshadow swept a cold gaze over her, but said nothing.

"Darkshadow, I know that you will teach Basilpaw all you hunting and fighting skills. As well as patience." Stonestar's eyes twinkled with amusement.

The black tom nodded stiffly, then jumped off the HighLedge, Basilpaw bouncing after him.

Rosekit was left on the HighLedge with Stonestar. She looked up at him and felt a twinge of anticipation. Who would be her mentor? She looked out into the throng of cats eagerly.

"Rosekit, from now on you shall be known as Rosepaw."

Rosepaw shifted her paws excitedly. Who was her mentor? Who was her mentor????

Stonestar paused and seemed to be considering something.

Rosepaw glared up at Stonestar. _Get on with it!! _she thought impatiently.

Finally, the ThunderClan leader looked down at Rosepaw. "Eaglestrike shall be your mentor."

Rosepaw's eyes widened, and she jumped into the air. "YEAH!!!!!!!!! WOOOO!!!!!!" Eaglestrike was her mentor! One of the best warriors in the Clan! Eaglestrike!!!! Her MENTOR!!

Then Rosepaw realized that almost all of the cats of ThunderClan were staring at her. Embarrassed, she sat down again and touched noses with her new mentor, her fur feeling hot. She saw Stonestar open his mouth to say something, but she didn't hear it. Her embarrassment had faded away to be replaced by that joy once more. She pranced down the rock happily and walked up to Basilpaw, totally ignoring the chanting of the other cats. "We're apprentices!" she whispered happily.

"I know!" Basilpaw whispered back, her eyes sparkling.

"Freaks," Tornpaw muttered from nearby.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me," Rosepaw meowed matter-of-factly.

Tornpaw huffed and turned away.

Basilpaw rolled her eyes. "If we're freaks then you're a featherless chicken!" she yowled at him as he walked over to Icepaw.

Rosepaw chuckled. "Nice one, Basilpaw. Unfortunately, I don't think he heard you."

Basilpaw flexed her claws. "Oh, he heard me, all right."

Rosepaw flashed her a grin, then turned and walked over in the direction of her mentor. As she was passing the elders den, she saw her mother talking to Chaos, her grandfather, who had been born outside the Clans. Rosepaw pricked her ears to hear their conversation.

"Well, now, Rosepaw's an apprentice now, ain't she?" Chaos purred.

Sunstream beamed at the gray tom. "Yes. Isn't it just wonderful?"

Chaos purred. "I'm sure it is. You gonna tell her father about this?"

Sunstream stiffened. Rosepaw stopped behind the elders den, her heart thumping. Her father?? Sunstream had said her father was long gone. She strained to hear.

"Her father is dead," Sunstream meowed coldly.

Chaos looked thoughtful and ignored her. "Think the other one was made an apprentice too?"

_Other one? _Rosepaw blinked in confusion.

Sunstream glared at Chaos. "Do I look like I care?" she growled between gritted teeth. "That life is over. Do you hear me? _Over._"

The dark gray tom continued to look thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess. But do you think he took Light - ?"

A hiss from Sunstream cut him off. "Don't you _dare _mention that foxhearted she-cat's name in front of me again."

Rosepaw bristled. Her mother sounded furious. Why did that name upset her so much?

Sunstream stood up. "Nice talking to you, Chaos." She turned and stalked off, walking right past Rosepaw and not even seeing her. Rosepaw waited to make sure she wasn't coming back, then hurried over to Eaglestrike, thoughts swarming around in her head. Where was her father? Who was this "other one"? And most importantly, who the heck was this Lightperson?

_You're worrying over nothing, _she scolded herself. _Dad is dead. It's not important. Just concentrate on being the best apprentice you can be._

But as she began to eagerly as her mentor questions, she had the strangest feeling that all of this was, indeed, very, very important.

-------------

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the HollowTree for a Clan meeting!"

Skykit opened her eyes and yawned. She blinked sleepily. Today was an important day. But why was it so important?

She looked around the nursery and saw Spectrumkit and Pearlkit sit bolt upright, their whiskers twitching. Pepperkit was talking eagerly to his mother, Eclipseshadow, while Gustkit sat off in the corner, her eyes wide. Skykit remembered. Today was the day that they were made apprentices.

She leapt up and began to groom the dust off her fur. She had to look her complete and utter best...

"Let me do that for you, Skykit."

Skykit blinked thankfully up at her foster mother, Shellsong, and the golden tabby she-cat began to groom her gently. Spectrumkit bustled over to them, her purple eyes filled with excitement. "I'm so happy I could just fly to the moon!"

"Like a balloon," Pearlkit finished.

"Helium is what makes balloons fly," Pepperkit mewed.

They stared at him. "What's helium?"

Pepperkit shrugged. "Beats me. That's what _she_ told me." He stared pointedly in Gustkit's direction.

Skykit turned to look at Gustkit, who was staring at her paws. Gustkit had been abandoned in the forest when she was a moon old, and had stayed in the Clan ever since. She was an odd little kit; she stared at everyone a lot, never talked much, and when she did it was about the weirdest things.

Eclipseshadow licked Pepperkit's fur roughly. "You shouldn't listen to anything Gustkit says. It's all just a bunch of mumbo jumbo," she mumbled, her eyes flashing. She didn't approve of having Gustkit in the Clan, and everyone knew it. Skykit glanced at Gustkit again. The tiny blue gray she-cat looked like she was about to cry. Skykit walked over to her and licked her ears comfortingly. "It's all right, Gustkit, you don't have to listen to her," she murmured.

Gustkit blinked thankfully at Skykit and wiped her eyes with a paw.

Skykit smiled at her encouragingly, then pricked her ears when Shellsong called, "Slatestar's about to start the ceremony. Come on!"

Skykit waited until Gustkit had gotten to her paws, then padded out of the den into the morning light. Spectrumkit came by her side, and the two exchanged glances full of apprehension and excitement.

On top of the HollowTree, Slatestar had just finished talking. She beckoned to the kits with her paw. They scrambled up onto one of the branches of the HollowTree, looking eagerly up at their leader. Skykit looked over into the throng of cats. Finally she saw the particular cat that she was looking for. Her father, Orangeclaw, beamed at her. She beamed back, but then narrowed her eyes when Lightflower slithered over to Orangeclaw's side and wrapped herself around him, smiling seducingly at him.

_Stupid Lightflower, _Skykit thought angrily. She wished her real mother was here, watching her as she received her apprentice name. But that would never happen. Her mother was dead. At least, that was what Orangeclaw had told her. Luckily, Orangeclaw and Lightflower weren't mates yet. But it was only a matter of time before they were.

Slatestar spoke, and Skykit turned back to her. "Spectrumkit, you shall now be known as Spectrumpaw. Fogeyes shall be your mentor."

Spectrumkit's face fell. Skykit could tell she had been hoping for a mentor who wasn't blind. Fogeyes padded up onto the HollowTree and touched noses with the unhappy Spectrumpaw.

"Fogeyes, I trust that you will teach Spectrumkit to be sharp and quick," Slatestar meowed. Fogeyes nodded and bounced off the tree. Spectrumpaw followed with her tail drooping.

"Pearlkit, you shall now be known as Pearlpaw," Slatestar continued. "Your mentor shall be Shellsong. Shellsong, I know that you will teach Pearlpaw how to be ferocious in battle and stealthy in hunting."

After the two had left, Slatestar went on. "Pepperkit, from this moment on you shall be Pepperpaw. Eclipseshadow will be your mentor."

Skykit purred. Of course. Eclipseshadow must have really insisted to mentor her son, or else Slatestar would never have given in. It was rare that a mother or father mentored their own kit. She whipped around to face Slatestar again as the leader said, "Skykit, from this moment on you shall be known as Skypaw. Featherfall shall be your mentor."

Skykit brightened up completely. Yes! Featherfall was her mentor! Featherfall, the best friend of her deceased mother! Maybe during training sessions she could ask what her mother looked like, and maybe even what her name was! With this cheerful thought in mind, she touched noses with her mentor, missing the dirty look that Featherfall threw at Orangeclaw, and also missing what Slatestar said next. She jumped off the rock and raced over to Spectrumpaw, quivering happily. She saw how down Spectrumpaw looked, but it was very hard to sympathize when this had turned out to be the best day of her life. So far, anyway.

"Gustkit, from now on you shall be known as Gustpaw." Slatestar's words caught Skypaw's attention again. "Gustpaw, your mentor shall be Bloodfrost."

Gustpaw timidly walked up to her mentor and touched noses hesitantly.

"Bloodfrost, I hope that you will teach Gustpaw how to fit in well with other cats," Slatestar meowed, a pleading note actually entering her voice. Skypaw stared. Gosh. Slatestar must have noticed Gustpaw's oddness too, then. Weird....

"I will," Bloodfrost meowed in his deep voice. He flicked his tail and leapt to the ground. Gustpaw followed, looking almost proud of herself.

"Spectrumpaw! Pearlpaw! Pepperpaw! Skypaw! Gustpaw!" The cats of RiverClan took up the chant. Skypaw held her head high, feeling light as a feather. Orangeclaw rushed up to her and nuzzled her. "Congrats, Skypaw!"

"Thanks, Dad," she purred.

Lightflower padded up to Orangeclaw's side. "Yes, congratulations, Skypaw," she meowed silkily, although her eyes showed her obvious dislike for Skypaw. Skypaw bit back a hiss. She wished she could claw that stupid smirk off Lightflower's face, but then her father would probably kill her. She sighed. _Life isn't always fair, I guess._

"We should celebrate!" Orangeclaw meowed cheerfully as Lightflower walked away. "I'll ask Featherfall if we can all go hunting together, and maybe you might even catch your first fish!"

Skypaw nodded and purred in agreement, but her eyes were on Lightflower's back as the she-cat padded off. Why, oh _why _couldn't her mother have been here instead? Why did she have to die? How could StarClan be so cruel as to kill of her mother and leave her with that stupid, stupid b -

"Skypaw?" Orangeclaw was staring at her, a worried look on his face. "Are you ok?"

Skypaw straightened up. "I'm fine," Skypaw murmured. "Can we go hunting?"

"Sure! You just stay right here while I go get Featherfall." He paused, then blinked at his daughter as if seeing her for the first time. "You look a lot like her, you know."

"Like who?" Skypaw glanced at him. Now her father was acting weird. Great. Just great.

"Hmm? Oh, no one at all." Orangeclaw turned and padded off quickly to look for Featherfall, leaving Skypaw to blink after him. _Jeez, _she thought. _All I want are answers, and so far I only have more and more questions. _She sighed, then sat down on the ground, curling her tail around her paws. She'd think about all of this later on. For the time being, she'd just concentrate on her hunting trip with Featherfall and Orangeclaw.

* * *

**See? It was so not the best chapter. But like I said, I'll make the next one better.**

**If you review you get.... ROSEPAW PLUSHIES!!! WOOOOOTTT!!!! XD So review please!**


	4. Training

**I finally found the time to start writing this! Ok, let me answer my reviews now...**

**Brambleberry or Lionflight - Yeah, they rock!**

**Sarah - Thanks!**

** - Thankees! And I think it's spelled intriguing, but I'm not sure... doesn't really matter, I guess. ^^**

**Pottercat - Creepy, huh? Hehe...**

**Feralkit - YAY! GO BASILPAW!! WOO!!!**

**Gymnast884 - Thanks!**

**So, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Rosepaw bounced along behind Eaglestrike as they padded into the forest. Eaglestrike had told her soon after the ceremony that he wanted to start training. "Soooooooooooooo.... what are we doing? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Eaglestrike glanced behind him at Rosepaw. "We're going to do some fighting training."

Rosepaw flexed her claws. "Oh boy, oh boy, fighting! I bet I'll whip ya, Eaglestrike!"

Eaglestrike's whiskers twitched with amusement. "Oh?"

Rosepaw just grinned at him.

As they walked along through the wet grass, Rosepaw spotted a plump looking mouse around the corner of an oak tree. Rosepaw paused, letting Eaglestrike go on ahead of her. She bent down. _I have spotted my target, _she thought to herself. _Soon I shall charge! _She wiggled her haunches and crept forward slowly. _It does not know I am here. Good. _She stopped and twitched her whiskers. _On the count of three. One... two... thr - !_

A gray blur raced out of the bushed nearby and leapt on the mouse, killing it with a swift blow. Rosepaw jumped back, startled. Then anger rushed through her. "That was my mouse!" she hissed at the other cat.

The gray cat lifted his head, the mouse dangling limply from his jaws. Rosepaw recognized Serpentpaw, one of the older ThunderClan apprentices. He dropped the mouse on the ground and raised an eyebrow. "_Your _mouse, was it?"

"Yes," Rosepaw snarled.

Serpentpaw smirked. "You know what they say; finders keepers, losers weepers."

Rosepaw launched herself at the mouse, preparing to grab it. But Serpentpaw snatched it up quickly and dangled it in the air with a paw. "Can't get it now, can ya?" he taunted.

Rosepaw jumped up, trying to reach mouse that was hanging just out of her reach. "Give it!" she yowled.

"Make me," Serpentpaw sneered.

"ROSEPAW!!" Eaglestrike's yowl came from somewhere farther in the forest. "WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU???"

Rosepaw glared daggers at Serpentpaw. "This isn't over," she growled.

Serpentpaw gave her a sickly sweet smile. "Yes, wun along to Eaglestwike, wittle kit," he meowed in babyish voice. "He'll pwotect you."

Rosepaw raised her head in a dignified way. _Ignore him, _she told herself. She turned and walked off, intending to sweep dramatically away. Instead, she tripped over a tree root before she could go any further than that. She stood up again and stalked off, her fur burning with rage. Serpentpaw's insulting chuckles followed her all the way through the forest.

Eaglestrike tapped a paw on the hard soil impatiently as Rosepaw came back over. "If you're going to disappear like that then we won't have training at all," he snapped.

"It wasn't my fault!" Rosepaw meowed indignantly. "I saw a mouse, and I was going to catch it, but then Serpentpaw - !"

"If you haven't noticed, we aren't here to hunt, we're here to fight," Eaglestrike interrupted. "If you act like this then you'll never be a warrior, Rosepaw."

Rosepaw muttered, "Whatever." But inside she was seething with anger. She was just trying to freakin' catch a mouse for the Clan, that was all! Well, if he didn't want an extra mouse for the clan, fine. Besides, Eaglestrike had been in such a good mood awhile ago. So why was he being so unfair!?

"Right," Eaglestrike meowed. "Attack me."

"Gladly," Rosepaw snapped at him. She leapt at him without thinking, the rage boiling through her. In seconds Eaglestrike had pinned her down. "Is that all you can do?" he hissed in her ear. "Think before you leap, Rosepaw! If I were an enemy warrior I would've killed you by now!"

Rosepaw wriggled out from underneath him. Pushing her anger aside, she stalked around him, watching him closely. Then she bounded toward him, aiming for his head. Eaglestrike bristled, raising a paw to strike. Rosepaw changed course, aiming instead at his other paw. She swiped at it, making Eaglestrike fall down to the ground. Then she placed a paw on his throat, glaring at him. "That good enough for you?" she growled.

Eaglestrike pushed her off. "Yeah, sure," he muttered, panting. Rosepaw felt frustrated. What kind of praise was that!?!?!?!?!?!

The tom swished his tail. "Again," he commanded.

Rosepaw crouched down low, her eyes narrowed. But just as she was about to leap, Birdtalon, another of the Clan's warriors, came rushing up. He gave Rosepaw an appraising look before telling Eaglestrike, "Stonestar wants you on patrol."

Eaglestrike looked annoyed. "Doesn't he know I'm busy?"

"I'm sorry, Eaglestrike, but he was insistent that you be part of the patrol."

Eaglestrike's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going anywhere until I know what this is about."

Birdtalon's face went blank. He stared at Eaglestrike for a few seconds, then walked over and whispered something in his ear. Eaglestrike's eyes widened. The tom turned to Rosepaw. "Rosepaw, go back to camp. I have to go on patrol."

"But - " Rosepaw began, but Eaglestrike and Birdtalon had already walked off, leaving her alone in the training clearing. Rosepaw glared after them, then padded back to camp, muttering under her breath.

In camp she was greeted by Basilpaw, who rushed up to her breathlessly. "Guess what, Rosepaw? Darkshadow tought me the proper way to fight a badger!!!"

Rosepaw gawked at her. "Aren't those moves tought to advanced apprentices only?"

"Yeah, but Darkshadow doesn't believe that we should do it that way. He says all apprentices should know the way to fight a badger, because if we run into one and we don't know the fighting moves we'll be absolutely helpless. He says..."

Rosepaw listened boredly as her friend babbled on and on about what Darkshadow had said. _Man, Darkshadow is a boring cat, _Rosepaw thought. _I can't believe I never noticed it before._

"So what'd you and Eaglestrike do?" Basilpaw asked.

Rosepaw shrugged. "Nothing really." _And for once I'm not kidding, _she added silently.

Basilpaw gave Rosepaw the evil eye. When Rosepaw still said nothing, Basilpaw gave up and said, "Well, whatever, it's not like I really care anyway."

Rosepaw smiled. "Exactimo, dude."

"Wanna go torture Tornpaw and Icepaw?" Basilpaw suggested.

"Sure, why not?"

They grinned slyly at each other, then padded over to Icepaw and Tornpaw, who were whispering near the fresh-kill pile. Rosepaw extended her paw in greeting. "Hiya, I'm Rosepaw, and this is my assistant Basilpaw. What would you like to buy today?"

"Go fall off a cliff," Icepaw retorted rudely without looking at them.

"I'm afraid we can't sell you a 'go fall off a cliff', whatever that is," Basilpaw meowed brightly. "Anything else you want? We've got hamburgers, television sets, oh, and we have this funny little Twoleg thing Rosepaw and I found yesterday." She whipped out a black metal rod, held it in her teeth, and pointed it at Tornpaw and Icepaw. Oddly enough, the Twoleg thing began to beep like crazy. Dropping the metal rod, Basilpaw winked at her brother. "We call this little thing the Brat Detector. Cool, ain't it?"

Tornpaw glared at Basilpaw and Rosepaw, dislike written all over his face. "Shut up."

"I think the old chap is annoyed," Rosepaw remarked to Basilpaw, acting as though Tornpaw wasn't there.

"So do I," Basilpaw meowed in a pompous manner. "Maybe we should punish him."

"Let's chop his tail off!"

"No! Let's behead him!"

"We should put him at the mercy of Barney!"

"No! Not Barney! You wouldn't give him to someone as horrible as that purple thing????"

"Actually, I would."

"You have become my role model," Rosepaw announced. "I worship you and your awesome ideas." She mock bowed to her friend, who winked at her.

Tornpaw lashed his tail. "You guys are freaks!" he spat.

"So we've heard," Rosepaw muttered, then pounced on him and pushed him to the ground. "Righto, mister, you have the right to remain silent. You also have the right to an attorney..."

Tornpaw promptly screeched out a stream of profanities.

Basilpaw bowed her head. "I am so ashamed. Dear brother, where the heck did you learn all those cuss words? Not from me, surely?"

Tornpaw glared daggers at his sister and growled, "You stupid little b - "

"What's going on here?" Flamefeather stalked up, her green eyes flashing dangerously. "All right, break it up! Tell me what's going on!"

"These stupid she-cats are harrassing us!" Icepaw hissed. Flamefeather opened her mouth to say something, but at that minute Eaglestrike raced into camp. Rosepaw stared at her mentor. Eaglestrike's ear was torn, his fur was covered in blood, and he was breathing heavily. "Stonestar told me to get you," Eaglestrike panted, falling at Flamefeather's feet. "Foxes - Foxes are attacking!"

----

In the RiverClan forest, Skypaw pricked her ears. "Huh. Did you hear a shriek?" She glanced curiously at Featherfall.

Featherfall made a face. "Maybe Orangeclaw finally got some sense in that brain of his and decided to drown Lightflower," Featherfall huffed. Skypaw laughed. "Maybe," she said, glad that Orangeclaw was out of hearing range. She yawned. "We hunted enough. Can we go back now?"

Featherfall sighed. "Eh." She looked around, then stared at the ThunderClan border with searching eyes.

Skypaw noticed. "What are you looking for?"

Featherfall's voice was sad when she replied. "An old friend." She sighed, then turned. "Come on, Skypaw, let's go."

Skypaw stood up to go, then glanced across the ThunderClan border. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard faint yowls coming from the other side. She frowned, then faced Featherfall. "Do you think I can meet that old friend of yours?"

"Maybe one day." Featherfall looked very uncomfortable. "Now, come on, Orangeclaw's waiting for us."

Skypaw looked at the ThunderClan border again, then followed her mentor through the bushes back to the camp.

* * *

**CLIFFIE!!! BAHAHAHA!!!!!! Sorry it went so quickly. I don't want it to feel... rushed. So... review! If you review you get a... um... BASILPAW PLUSHIES!!!!! XD Buh bye for now!**

**~Ginger**


End file.
